


Specter

by eerian_sadow



Series: speedwriting [41]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Grief, M/M, Mourning, ghost - Freeform, non-graphic on-screen death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bluestreak still needed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Specter

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Feb. 4, 2012 round at tf_speedwriting.
> 
> filling Prompt: 6. Within Temptation - Our Farewell

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/eerian_sadow/pic/000w1z0h/)

He shrieked in agony as the bolt lanced through him. He hadn’t known Megatron was that close, hadn’t realized the danger his fixation on Starscream had put him in. He hadn’t even had time to react before the fusion blast was turning his chest plates into so much shrapnel.

He barely registered the mech around him shout his name as he fell. The hands that caught him were distant, as if he were removed from his body.

The last thing he saw was Bluestreak’s face, face warped in horrified sadness. Then everything was black.

-_-_-_-_-_-

The first day, Bluestreak was inconsolable. He watched as his lover alternately wailed and whimpered softly, paced his quarters or sat curled on his bed. Something beautiful and bright had gone out of the younger mech and it felt an awful lot like his fault.

He tried to touch Blue, trying to give him some measure of comfort, but it hadn’t worked the way he hoped. His hand hadn’t passed through, precisely, but the Praxian had simply wailed more loudly after the contact.

He withdrew and retreated to his side of their quarters in dismay.

-_-_-_-_-_-

Blue was quieter the next day. The Praxian lay on the berth, whimpering occasionally and staring blankly at the wall. The younger mech didn’t move, not even to fetch energon for himself.

In a way, the second day was worse, because there was no sign of _life_ in his lover anymore. If he could have cried, he would have.

-_-_-_-_-_-

The third day, Prowl overrode the locks on the door to their quarters and came inside. Bluestreak was still lying on the berth and facing the wall, but he had fallen into recharge some time ago. The younger mech’s wings twitched agitatedly as he recharged, and Prowl soothed him with a soft song until Blue settled into a more solid recharge.

The tactician stayed until the younger mech woke and made sure he drank a full cube of energon. Then Prowl held Bluestreak tightly as he broke down again.

He couldn’t remember ever feeling as useless as he did now, and he wished he could just _move on_ already. Watching Bluestreak suffer was worse than dying had been.

-_-_-_-_-_-

The fourth day was a blur. Everything was in constant motion until the moment the memorial service began. Bluestreak mourned more quietly at the group service, but it was still evident that he was not coping with his loss well.

Sideswipe looked like he was in constant pain as well, and he felt a pang of guilt. He had been fixated on his lover, but never checked on his brother. Sides probably hated him now, for going first and for not being able to come with him.

But he also understood why he couldn’t leave yet.

-_-_-_-_-_-

Sometime on the fifth day, Bluestreak fell into another fitful recharge, plagued with nightmares. He whimpered and cried out, and it broke his heart to watch.

Cautiously, as the results had been poor during the previous attempt, he reached out and laid a hand on his lover’s cheek plate. “Shh… I’m here, Blue.”

The younger mech whimpered again, but the frantic twitching of his wings settled a bit. Heartened by his success, he moved the hand from Bluestreak’s cheek plate to his helm and caressed him soothingly. Slowly, the sniper’s pained cries and hurt whimpers subsided and he settled into a more restful recharge.

“I’m here,” he said again. “I’m still here.”

“Sunny…” Bluestreak sighed, but didn’t wake.  



End file.
